El último beso
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Recordando momentos entrañables junto a una persona especial ante un album de fotos. Desde el primer beso...hasta el ultimo. ¿Que harias? ¿Huirías o te quedarías junto a esa persona?


**Notas de la autora:** Llevaba con la idea de hacer este fic desde hacia mucho tiempo pero hasta ayer no tuve tiempo para terminarlo. Espero que les guste ya que es muy importante para mí y espero que si empiezan a leerlo al menos lo acaben, ¡me haría mucha ilusión! Sin mas les dejo con el fic.

_**El ultimo beso**_

"_La siguiente historia que van a oír, narra lo que ocurrió la noche de un 31 de julio de 1983. Recuerdo muy bien esa noche, como si fuese ayer...fue la última vez que le vi..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era una noche como otra en el valle Godric.

Era verano, un caluroso verano, no obstante aquella noche estaba lloviendo. Desde el interior de las casas se escuchaban con claridad los fuertes e impresionantes truenos y se divisaban con igual de horrenda claridad los enormes rayos. Hacía además un horrible viento. Las palmeras se movían al compás de una extraña y escalofriante danza, balanceándose de un lado a otro continuamente...si al menos las personas que allí vivían hubieran estado un poco más atentas y/o al menos se hubiesen fijado en los numerosos detalles que presentaba esa noche, tal vez se hubieran dado cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Y, entonces, tal vez no hubiera ocurrido la catástrofe.

Pero nadie lo notó...

...Y como consecuencia, todo se cumplió.

Corrió. Corrió hasta notar que ya no le quedaban más fuerzas y, aún así siguió

Corriendo. Debía de ponerla a salvo, que al menos ella se salvase, entonces, solo entonces, podría descansar. No se atrevía a mirar atrás por temor a lo que pudiese ver u oír. Tan distraído iba que no se dio cuenta de la roca que había en su camino hasta que tropezó con ella, doblándose un tobillo. Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, pero se levanto y continuó su camino, notando como cada vez estaban más cerca. Y finalmente la curiosidad pudo con él una vez más. Lentamente, muy lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver con que clases de criaturas se estaba enfrentando...

Tristeza, dolor, soledad, repugnancia, odio, desamor, impotencia...

Un grito.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!

Un joven de 24 años despertó sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole mil por hora. Era ya la quinta vez esa noche que trataba de dormir y la quinta vez que tenía la misma pesadilla. Tanteo a su alrededor, en busca de algo o de alguien y se alarmó al ver que su mano no llegaba a tocar nada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Habían venido ya? ¿Se la habían llevado?

-Shhhhh... Tranquilo, estoy aquí Sirius. No te preocupes, ¿has tenido una pesadilla?- le susurró una dulce voz conocida, femenina.

Levantó la mirada, en un principio incapaz de ver más que una mancha borrosa que, poco a poco fue tomando la forma de una joven de no mas de 22 años, de piel blanca que contrastaba con su pelo negro azabache, lleno de rizos. Y con sus ojos, igual de negros.

-No te preocupes pequeña –dijo esbozando una sonrisa forzada- parece que hoy no voy a conseguir dormir... ¿te he despertado?-dijo borrando su expresión "alegre", para sustituirla por una de preocupación.

-No, en absoluto. Ya estaba despierta, estaba...mirando una cosa-le tranquilizó ella, guiñando un ojo.

-Una… ¿cosa?-preguntó Sirius incorporándose.

Ella simplemente asintió. Mostrándole a Sirius un libro que tenía en sus manos. Tenía la cubierta totalmente roja, era grande, muy grande y tenía muchas páginas…no tardo en darse cuenta de lo que en realidad era.

-¿Un álbum de fotos?-preguntó contento de pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen esas horribles pesadillas- ¡De cuando íbamos a Howgarts! Que mona, no me digas que te has puesta melancólica…-añadió pellizcándole la mejilla, de manera traviesa.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Muy gracioso…-respondió ella, apartando su mano-lo encontré ayer por la tarde en el trastero y lo deje encima de la mesilla. No podía dormir, así que decidí echarle un vistazo…

-…como se nota que eres una Hufflepuff-dijo finalmente Sirius, suspirando-solo a ti se te ocurriría mirar a las…5 de la mañana un álbum de fotos de cuando estudiábamos.

Ella puso cara de enfado, (muy graciosa a decir verdad) al oír esto último. Si, la vida daba muchas vueltas. Quien le iba a decir a ella, Samara Seal Potter, que iba a acabar siendo la prometida del gran _Sirius Orion Casanova Black. _Es cierto que se había sentido atraída hacia él cuando era mas joven (¿atraída?, ¡había estado locamente enamorada de él!) pero nunca pensó en que acabaría de esta forma. Ella era una Hufflepuff, una chica sencilla y tranquila, cuyos planes para el futuro era: estudiar, hacerse medimaga, casarse, tener dos hijos (un chico y una chica), seguir trabajando hasta la jubilación y finalmente morir dos años después de su esposo…

Que giros más raros da la vida, ¿no?

-… ¡Sirius, mira esto!-exclamó señalando una foto en particular.

-haber…-respondió este, acercándose, hasta quedar muy cerca de ella-¡JAJA! Que bueno…

-¿Verdad que si?-dijo llevándose una mano a la boca intentando aguantar la risa.

Y es que no era para menos. En la foto aparecía un Snape 13 años más joven, totalmente desnudo (por suerte no se veía nada ya que en ese momento las cabezas sonrientes de Sirius y James tapaban todas las…digamos, partes traseras), colgado de una lámpara en el pasillo de lo que parecía un tren.

-Aquella fue la primera vez que nos vimos-susurró ella, melancólica.

-Si y te cause una gran impresión, ¿verdad?

-Si lo que quieres decir es si me pareciste insoportable….la respuesta es afirmativa.

_FLASH BACK_

_¡Era increíble! ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo? no solo tenía que aguantar los chillidos absurdos de su madre ni sus largas charlas por la mañana sobre la limpieza de la sangre mientras desayunaba, sino que llegaba tarde. MUY tarde._

_El caso es que aquella mañana (como todas las demás sinceramente) se había levantado a la inhumana hora (al menos para él) en la que su madre siempre le despertaba, ósea las 7:00. No es que le contase madrugar, pero es que siempre, siempre… pero SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE tenía que llegar tarde a donde fuese. Si no era por su madre, por su padre y sino por su hermano…El caso es que por muy pronto que se levantase, nunca llegaba temprano a ningún sitio._

_Rápidamente subió al tren justo cuando este empezaba ya a marcharse…uffff, por los pelillos…_

_En cuanto se hubo arreglado un poco el pelo, empezó a buscar el vagón en el que se encontraban sus mejores amigos: James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew._

_No fue muy difícil ya que siempre se colocaban en el mismo vagón: el último de todo el tren. La verdad es que quedaba bastante lejos, pero en aquella ocasión no fue necesario llegar hasta el final…_

_Delante de él se encontraban cuatro figuras. Tres de ellas las pudo reconocer en seguida. No obstante la última…_

_-Esto no es asunto tuyo Potter, será mejor que te apartes-dijo la susurrante voz del único sujeto del mundo que no ve los anuncios de la tele (o al menos los de champoo…si esos, esos que salen esas tías que están tan buenas que te guiñan el ojo y te susurran un "por que tu lo vales"), Severus Snape-Esto es personal._

_-Personal es lo que tu tienes con el que invento el gel de baño… ¿Que te hizo el pobre hombre, Quejicus?-pregunte yo haciendo mi brillante aparición._

_-¿Padfoot?-preguntó James girándose a verme._

_-¡Sirius!-exclamó Remus, que hasta entonces había permanecido al margen-¿Dónde estabas? Empezábamos a pensar que te habías quedado dormido…_

_-Mi madre, ya sabes…-respondí sin más para luego girarme a la ultima persona que se hallaba allí reunida- Y dime, ¿Quién es esta preciosidad?_

_En cuanto pronuncie estas palabras un par de ojos negros se me quedaron mirando fijamente. Lo cierto es que era una chica preciosa…algo bajita eso si, y un poco pálida pero con unos ojos y unos rizos negros perfectos._

_-Esa "preciosidad" es mi prima Padfoot-respondió James mirándome de reojo, oh, oh…terreno prohibido- y es tan despistada que no ha podido ir a parar a otro sitio que no fuese el vagón de Quejicus…_

_-Esto, James…-Dijo Remus._

_-¡Si he acabado en el vagón equivocado ha sido por tu culpa, idiota!-exclamo la prima de James. Que carácter, ni que fuera Evans…_

_-Vamos Sami…que diría tu madre si te viese así…_

_-¡¡No me llames Sami!!_

_-Esto es una estupidez-suspiró Snape antes de apuntar a James y a Samara (más tarde me enteraría que se llamaba así) aprovechando el momento de confusión-¡Expellier…!_

_-¡Petrificus Totalus!-exclame antes de que Snape pudiera terminar el hechizo…y en menos de un plis-plas teníamos a un Snape petrificado-Vamos, Quejicus…esas no son formas de tratar a un compañero…_

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Remus a Samara mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse, ya que del susto se había caído de rodillas…_

_-Creo que si, gracias-respondió sonriéndole._

_-Vaya Quejicus…te has portado muy mal con nosotros-murmuró un James, bastante molesto-creo que deberíamos darle una lección no crees Padfoot…_

_-o ya lo creo Prongs…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Una lastima que viniese Lily en es momento ¿verdad?-preguntó inocentemente Sirius.

-Os pasasteis y mucho-le respondió Samara pasando las hojas del álbum-me disteis una impresión lamentable…bueno Remus no, el fue muy caballeroso…

-Y sin embargo te enamoraste de mi-sonrió Sirius triunfante.

-Si…lastima que me ignorases…

-¡No te ignoraba!-exclamo Sirius indignado, cruzándose de brazos- Solo me comportaba ante los demás como si no estuvieses delante.

-Que es lo mismo…

-¡No lo es!

-¡Si lo es!

-¡No lo es!

-¡Si lo es!

-¡No lo es!

-¡Si lo es!

-Estas muy guapa.

-¡Si lo…!-exclamo interrumpiéndose de pronto al sentir como el calor subía a sus mejillas-¡O Cállate!

-En cualquier caso-dijo Sirius una vez se le paso el ataque de risa y Samara dejara de pegarle almohadazos- Se te notaba un montón.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro que si! Como en esta foto-dijo señalando una foto en la que salía Samara sonriendo forzadamente con unas ojeras increíbles- ¿estabas deprimida no es verdad?

-¡Y como no iba a estarlo!-exclamó ella abrazando un cojín- Tu también te deprimieras si pillases al hombre de tu vida morreandose con una cualquiera.

-así que, ¿Admites que soy el hombre de tu vida?-dijo él, sonriéndole mientras esquivaba el cojín que esta le acababa de tirar.

_FLASH BACK_

_¡Mierda! Otra vez volvía agotada después del duro e injusto castigo de Mcgonagall…_

_Bueno…injusto…normalmente injustos no eran. A pesar de sus altas calificaciones y su aspecto de niña buena lo cierto es que era un imán para los líos. Y no sabia como pero siempre acababa castigada y la gran mayoría de las veces con razón._

_¡Pero aquella vez si que había sido injusto! Toda la culpa la tenían los entupidos merodeadores (¡sobre todo su primo!) ¡Por que coño tenían que poner esa dichosa bomba cuando ella pasaba justo por delante! ¿¡Por qué!?Bueno…en cualquier caso su mejor amiga Lily Evans (a pesar de ser 2 años menor que ella y estar en Hufflepuff, eran intimas) se habría encargado de ellos…lo cual era suficiente castigo para ellos, o por lo menos para su primo._

_Lentamente se dirigió a las mazmorras a presentar su trabajo de pociones al profesor Sluttonrg, ya que como había estado enferma no había podido…_

… _¡enferma por culpa de él, por cierto! El muy capullo… por su culpa ahora tenía que estar en las húmedas y frías mazmorras en lugar de su cómoda y caliente camita durmiendo a la mona y por si todo eso fuera poco…_

_Vamos, ¿A quien quería engañar? ¡Estaba locamente enamorada de él! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque! Si es que la vida es injusta…_

_Sin titubear (a pesar de lo cansada que estaba) abrí la puerta del aula de pociones…_

_Solo para ver como en lugar del profesor, en el centro de la sala se encontraba **él **besándose con una Reavenclaw de tres al cuarto... ¡!_

_- … ¿Sam?-preguntó Sirius al verla plantada ante la puerta._

_Y ahí estaba yo, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, más pálida de lo normal y con una expresión de estupefacción increíble…_

_-mmm… ¿y esa quien es?-pregunto la dichosa Reavenclaw mirándome de reojo._

_-Oh, mira…lo siento…-murmure incapaz de levantar la cabeza-creo que he interrumpido algo, yo…te veo luego-y sin poder más salí corriendo para no echarme a llorar ahí en medio sin darme cuenta de que Sirius iba detrás mía, corriendo._

_-¡Sam!-gritó él agarrandola por la muñeca-¡Sam espera!_

_-Suéltame-gritó ella furiosa deshaciéndose de su agarre-no eres más que un asqueroso…hijo de tu madre que se tira a la primera que se le pasa por delante._

_-Déjame explicártelo por favor-casi suplico él. No sabía por que le afectaba tanto que ella los hubiese visto, más si todo esto era un malentendido, pero es que…-por favor escúchame un segundo…_

_Se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos segundos. La mirada de Sirius medio suplicante medio como diciendo "ya veras como luego nos reiremos de esto" La de ella intentaba ser amenazante…intentaba ya que Sirius le sacaba una cabeza y media y desde esa altura como que muy amenazante no se ve…_

_-Tienes un segundo-suspiró ella al fin cruzándose de brazos._

_FIN DEL FASH BACK_

-Capullo-no pudo evitar soltar ella al recordar la imagen- y encima suspendí por no presentar el trabajo…

-Ya te dije que lo siento, ¡fue ella quien me beso!-exclamó Sirius intentando protegerse.

-Si, claro. Y yo me caí ayer de un guindo-dijo bostezando mientras se incorporaba-me voy a preparar un café, ¿Quieres uno?

-Bueno…

Y sin añadir nada más se fue directa a la cocina, dejándolo solo. Lo cierto es que de joven había sido un ligón sin remedio (¡el y Prongs, por supuesto!), chica a la que echaba el ojo, chica que caía rendida a sus pies…por supuesto había unas limitaciones. Para ellos era intocables: las Slytherin (a menos que estuviesen muy buenas), Lily (más que nada para que James no los matase), y cualquier familiar relacionados con ellos…es por eso que James se quedo tan estupefacto cuando empezaron a salir juntos.

-"Parecia que le iba a dar un colapso nervioso, o algo"

Lo cierto es que aunque jamás lo reconocería, en el fondo James quería mucho a Sam…

(James: pero en el fondo, ¿eh?

Sirius: ejem…)

Y lo cierto es que ella era la persona más importante para él. Por eso seguía estando allí, Por ella. No obstante, cuando llegasen…

-La Tierra llamando a Sirius-dijo Sam mientras le daba unos golpecitos a Sirius en la cabeza haciéndolo despertar-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estas en Babia!

-Perdona estaba distraído-dijo tomando el café que ella le serbia-gracias.

-Estas muy raro hoy… ¿ha pasado algo?

Sirius se puso repentinamente serio y tenso (mientras que casi se ahogaba con el café), cosa nada normal en él, siempre tan gracioso y despreocupado. Había intentado por todos los medios que no se le notase a pesar de que estaba aterrorizado. Aquella noche no había pegado ojo por lo mismo y Samara no era tonta, sabía que se daría cuenta y sin embargo…

-Sirius…

-¿Eh? Tranquila no es nada-dijo él lanzándole una sonrisa forzada, mientras volvía a coger el álbum-¿seguimos mirando el quieras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sigilosos como sombras emprendieron su marcha por todo Londres.

Sabían que sería difícil atraparle ya que lo más seguro era que se hubiese escondido en algún lugar remoto para no ser encontrado. Estaban camuflados, por lo menos para los Muggles. A pesar de todo los sentían cuando pasaban cerca de ellos, deslizándose. Llevaban cerca de dos horas buscando pero sabían que lo encontrarían, nunca se les escapaba una presa, y cuando eso ocurriese lo llevarían a donde debía estar…a Azkaban. Aún así esperaban seguir así durante dos horas más como mínimo, es por eso que no pudieron evitar soltar una especie de aterrador y escalofriante chillido de victoria (a pesar de que aún no lo habían atrapado) cuando uno de ellos proclamo…

"_Lo hemos encontrado"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Y recuerdas cuando pusimos llena de moho verde a Bella?

-¿Que si lo recuerdo? ¡Aun me duelen las costillas de todo lo que me reí!

-En el fondo lo hemos pasado bien, ¿verdad?

Pues…-desde luego hoy Sirius estaba rarísimo, ¿a que venia eso? Joder, ni que se estuviese despidiendo o algo-Si, lo cierto es que si…

-Mira esto-dijo señalando una foto en la que salían ellos dos, en Hosdmeade, totalmente empapados y riéndose- ¿Recuerdas? Aquí fue cuando te conquiste-exclamó hinchando el pecho de orgullo.

-¿Perdón? ¡Yo te conquiste a ti!

-¡Y de que forma! ¡Pillamos una pulmonía! Además… ¡eso no se puede considerar una conquista!

_FLASH BACK_

_Genial, absolutamente genial. ¡Y ahora encima se ponía a llover! ¿Qué de que hablo? Bueno será mejor que empiece desde el principio ¿no?_

_Hoy por primera vez en los siete años, tres horas, quince minutos y seis segundos que llevamos en Howgarts, por fin ha ocurrido lo que nadie se esperaba, lo que creíamos hasta hoy imposible lo que ni el mejor experto en adivinación podría haber predicho_

_Hoy Lily Evans ha aceptado salir con James Potter._

_Bueno…prácticamente James la ha obligado, pero eso no viene a cuento._

_El caso es que mientras que James esta en la cita de sus sueños y Lupin aún está en el castillo, muy débil (solo hace dos días hubo luna llena) aquí estoy yo. Solo, en el bar más aburrido de todo Hosmeade en compañía de…_

_Bueno en eso no me puedo quejar, la compañía no está mal._

_-¿Te lo estas pasando bien?-preguntó Samara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La verdad es que es ella lo único que hace soportable esta visita… ¡ay, las cosas que se hacen por amor!_

_Un momento, ¡¿Qué acabo de…?!_

_-Si, Sami, me lo estoy pasando bien-respondí con una de mis sonrisas "made in Black" que pude poner- Pero dime ¿Sueles divertirte así?_

_Oh, oh. He tenido que decir algo malo porque la cara que ha puesto ahora mismo no es precisamente agradable. Y es que no he podido evitarlo. Esto tiene menos marcha que Snape bailando el Batuka dance, ese._

_-Estas aburrido-no era una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación. Chica lista-¿Quieres que hagamos otra cosa?_

_-No, de verdad Sam, no hace falta…-no pude terminar la frase porque antes de que me diese cuenta una preciosa melena rubia se había puesto delante mía._

_-Hola Black._

_Oh Dios mío. No me lo puedo creer… ¡Lucy Smith! ¡Lucy Smith está en mi mesa…y sabe mi apellido!_

_De acuerdo se que pensaran que exagero pero (a todos los tíos que estén leyendo esto) imagínense a una rubia de pelo completamente liso con unos ojazos azules preciosos y enormes ¿lo tienen? Bien, añadele un cuerpo 10 y encima de todo eso, unos labios rosados carnosos preciosos. Y por si os queda alguna duda imaginad que sabe de vuestra existencia y vuestro apellido._

_¿No es para ponerse a babear?_

_-Sirius cierra la boca que se te sale la baba-me susurró Samara con un tono ¿molesto? Me lo habré imaginado._

_-L-Lucy-veamos ¿adonde cuernos ha ido mi mirada "made in Black", donde?- ¿Querías algo?_

_-Pues si-responde tomando asiento a mi lado… ¡Dios mío, que soy adolescente y tengo las hormonas revolucionadas, no me pidáis esto!- Me preguntaba si estabas ocupado mañana por la tarde…me gustaría que nos viésemos, es decir, sino te viene mal._

_-¿Dónde y a que hora?-pregunté en seguida._

_-Te parece bien mañana a las tres delante de Zonko-preguntó seductoramente, apartándose el cabello de los ojos-¿tienes algún plan?_

_¿Algún plan? Déjame pensar…se me esta olvidando algo importante pero no recuerdo el que. Bueno es igual total, no seria importante._

_-No, por mi bien._

_-De acuerdo. Entonces hasta mañana-se despide no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla. ¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!_

_Rápidamente me tomo la cerveza de mantequilla que me queda de un trago y me pongo en pie y…un momento ¿Y Samara?_

_-¡Hostias!-grito a todo pulmón, mientras todo el bar que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio se me queda mirando, pero no me importa. ¡¡Mañana había quedado con Samara y los demás y se me ha olvidado completamente!_

_Pago y me voy corriendo._

_-¡Joder que frió hace! Y eso que Samara llevaba hoy un vestido no muy abrigado y ahora que lo pienso…también se había arreglado el pelo… ¡Sirius eres idiota! ¿Por qué todo esto se me tiene que ocurrir ahora?_

_Acelero el paso mientras noto como un escalofrió me recorre todo el cuerpo al sentir como las gotas de agua me echan a perder mi hermosísimo pelo, no obstante paro en seco cuando consigo ver ante mi a una figura empapada sentada en un banco._

_-Hola-saludé quedando enfrente de ella-¿Puedo sentarme?_

_Ella no respondió pero aún así me senté._

_-Si sigues así vas a enfermar._

_-…_

_-Deberías abrigarte._

_-…_

_-Esto, Samara…_

_-…_

_-Tienes unos ojos preciosos…_

_-…_

_-Acabo de ver a Viggo Mortensen cruzar la calle-dije sabiendo que sino reaccionaba ante la mención de su actor favorito no lo haría ante nada._

_-…_

_-¡¡Por Dios di algo Samara!!_

_-Mañana es mi cumpleaños._

_Suspire. Vale, estaba enfada, ¿y ahora que?_

_-Si no te lo estabas pasando bien, me lo podrías haber dicho antes…-respondió dolida, ¡ay no Sami, todo menos eso…!-y sino querías venir a mi cumpleaños también podías habérmelo dicho_

_-¡Vamos no te pongas así!-respondió intentando quitarle importancia al asunto- Después de todo mañana también es mi cumpleaños y no es que no quisiera ir, es solo que…_

_-Toma-dijo cortándome en mitas de la frase mientras colocaba un paquete entre mis manos, algo mal envuelto- tu regalo, ya que mañana no vendrás…_

_La mire con cierta pena, no me gustaba verla así, por dios ¡¿por que seré tan estupido?!_

_No me atreví a desenvolver el regalo. Seguro que fuese lo que fuese me gustaba mucho. Sin embargo ella parecía tan…triste._

_Lentamente deslice mi mano hacia un arbusto cercano a nosotros…_

_-Ten-le dije mientras le daba una preciosa rosa blanca, la más grande que había encontrado. Era algo insignificante, algo estupido y ridículo, sin embargo nunca le había dado una flor a una chica, nunca. Lo veía demasiado…bonito y sencillo como para hacérselo a una tía con la que a los dos días "si te he visto no me acuerdo", y ella pareció darse cuenta…_

…_Porque la cogió con suavidad, se la puso en el regazo…_

_Y me beso._

_¡Y que beso!_

_¿Increíble para una Hufflepuff, no?_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-¿Ves como si pasabas de mi?-le grito ella, levantando una ceja- prácticamente hasta ese momento no sabias que existía.

-Vamos, Sami…en tu caso fue más fácil-respondió intentando excusarse-pero a veces el amor no son fuegos artificiales…a veces el amor, llega sin que te des cuenta…

-Esta bien-suspiró ella, recostándose en el pecho de Sirius…se estaba tan a gusto y lo quería tanto-¿Qué te parece si mañana quedamos con Lily, James, Remus y el pequeño Harry? Podríamos hacer un picnic o algo…

-Sam-la interrumpió él, mientras la separa un poco para mirarla a los ojos- no creo que pueda ser…de hecho, quería hablar contigo de eso…

-¿Por qué, ocurre algo? …

De repente la luz se apago y un frió sobrenatural les envolvió a ambos, haciendo un remolino de emociones negativas envolvía sus corazones…habían llegado.

-¿Sirius que está pasando?-preguntó ella horrorizada mientras se juntaba aún más a él, no entendía que pasaba, ¿que era todo eso? ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada?...-¿Dónde está mi vari…?

¡Pum!

Sintió un dolor agudo en su espalda y como su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Cuando se hubo recuperado un poco se dio cuenta de que estaba atada de pies y manos mediante ataduras mágicas, irrompibles. Busco al responsable por toda la habitación, pero allí no había nadie…nadie salvo un pálido Sirius que la miraba con la varita apuntándola

-Si-Sirius…-murmuro incrédula con los ojos como platos-¿que demonios haces? ¿Por qué…?-pero rápidamente fue acallada por la mano de este impidiéndole hablar…o gritar.

-Escúchame Samara-pidió Sirius muy serio- no espero que lo entiendas, ni espero que lo comprendas pero…

Ella simplemente se le quedo mirando fijamente

-...James y Lily han muerto, ha sido Peter-soltó de un tiron sin mirarla a los ojos, notando como dos gotas calidas y saladas empezaban a empapar su mano, era todo demasiado rápido, demasiado duro…-creen que he sido yo…vienen a por mi Samara

-No…puede ser…-murmuro, sollozando. Recordando como hacia tan solo unos instantes habían estado riendo como si nada y ahora…

Nuevamente fue callada por él. Esta vez por sus labios.

Y la beso. Fue un beso intenso como nunca lo había sido pero también dulce y cariñoso, fue un beso que la hizo estallar interiormente (como todas las veces que él la besara) e hizo que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Se separaron

-Adiós-y sin añadir una palabra más se dio la vuelta.

En un principio no pareció hallarle sentido a sus palabras pero al cabo de unos segundos abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a gritar como si la vida dependiese de ello.

-¡SIRIUS NO, TE MATARAN! ¡VUELVE SIRIUS, POR FAVOR NO VAYAS!

Sin embargo él no se paro y salio corriendo por la puerta, esperando alejar a los dementotes lo suficiente de la casa, para que al menos no la encontrasen a ella. Llevaba toda la noche sabiendo que esto pasaría y aun así…había intentado disfrutar de sus últimos momentos con ella sabiendo que posiblemente fuese la ultima vez volviese a ver.

-¡¡¡Sirius!!!-grito con sus ultimas fuerzas antes de derrumbarse completamente en el suelo exhausta. Había gritado, pataleado, llorado…todo inútilmente, las ataduras eran demasiado fuertes.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar que antes de desmayarse una lágrima solitaria corriese por su mejilla al ver el álbum, que aún abierto por la página que lo habían dejado, mostraba la sencilla foto de un beso….un beso tierno y único, incomparable. El primer beso.

Y lloro más al recordar el beso que le había dado Sirius antes de irse…tan intenso y tan tierno…como si fuese el ultimo.

_**FIN**_

**_Notas de la autora:_** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? La verdad es que he quedado bastante contenta con el final, salvo unos cuantos detallillos de por ahí

Una cosa por favor les agradecería que me dejasen **RR **ya que le tengo mucho cariño a este fic y me costo mucho hacerlo así que por favor dejen al menos uno tanto si les a gustado como sino, ¡gracias!

¡Ah! Acepto sugerencias de cómo hubieseis acabado el fic o que creéis que fue de Samara ya que, a lo mejor, hay una segunda parte depende de ustedes y sus RR.


End file.
